Calamari Stand Of Love
by TemporaryInsanity76
Summary: This is a contest entry,for youtube/FF. Derek highers Casey to work for him at one of his many Calamari stands. Lots of drama and love trianlges. I even threw in a bit of a twist with my own characters. I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a contest entry for Rachers and Kelso (greenfiend03 and gilmoregirls28), on Youtube. I've also tweaked a few things in this story just for them. They should know right of hand what they are. I hope you enjoy this lovely thought out in one night fic.**

Casey stood in front of the red door, with her pink luggage at her feet. Two years. It had been two years since she left for college in New York. Yet, here she was. Right back where she started. Slowly her shaking hand rang the doorbell. She tapped her foot, while waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Hang on a second!" Casey heard someone call to her from in the house.

A man pulling a green shirt over his head answered the door. As soon as his shirt made the rest of his way down his torso, Casey's eyes widened in shock. "Scott?"

Scott looked back at Casey with just as much surprise on his face as her. "Um hey Casey."

"Sorry Scott, I must be at the wrong house," Casey said her checks turning red in embarrassment.

"Sweetness, who's at the door?" A man came up and put his hand on Scott's chest to show affection.

"Max!"

"Casey?!" Max's hand immediately dropped from Scott's chest as he jumped about ten feet away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Casey stood there trying to process if what she just saw really happened. "Um, I came to see you."

Max looked from Casey to the bags at her feet. "Oh. Listen Casey I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you, but as you can see this isn't really something you can just find words to explain."

Casey looked at Max in confusion, not fully understanding what he was trying to say. Then slowly it dawned on her. She looked from Max to Scott with wide eyes. "You're gay," she spoke as more of a statement then a question.

The two men nodded at her. "Oh wow. Well, this is awkward. I think, I'm going to go now," Casey said, trying to lift up all five of her bags as fast as she could. In doing so she tripped over her own feet and luckily fell on all her bags.

"Casey, you don't have to leave," this came from Scott. "If you'd like, we could call someone to come and get you."

Casey looked up at her two EX boyfriends, and sadly nodded thanks to the both of them as they helped her up off the ground and into the house.

* * *

Casey sat in silence as she watched to two men in front of her interact with each other. _Talk about the perfect couple, _Casey thought. Scott and Max were sitting across from Casey on their red leather couch feeding each other finger sandwiches. As Scott pulled his hand away from Max's mouth, he turned to Casey and offered her one. She looked down at the small little sandwiches that were so perfect looking, they looked as though they should be eaten with a fork. "No thanks, I ate before I got here." 

It had to have been the most awkward situation since her junior year when Derek came to watch her try out for cheerleading. She wished that her mom would hurry up and get there. _It's not like I'm that far from home. _She inwardly rolled her eyes, as Max started to whisper in Scott's ear making him laugh out loud. How could he be so inconsiderate? First he doesn't tell her about Scott, now he act as though she wasn't even there.

She scoffed out loud before she could stop herself. "Are you alright Casey?" Scott asked looking concerned for her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, long drive from New York to here."

"Speaking of New York," Max started ask, speaking to her for the first time she came in the house, "What are you doing home in the middle of spring? Aren't you in the middle of a semester?"

Casey looked utterly dumbfounded. "Uhhh-,"

"Scottie!" someone yelled from the stairs.

Casey was glad for whoever had interrupted the conversation. She turned to the stairs to see two good-looking teenage girls coming down the stairs. _My god! I thought Max said they were gay, not man sluts, _Casey thought.

"Casey," Scott began. "This is my little sister Rynn, and her friend, uhhh…" he trailed off at a loss for a name.

Rynn rolled her eyes at her brother. "Kelly is her name, and it's nice to meet you, Casey was it?" the teen reached for Casey's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rynn," she switched her hand from Rynn's to Kelly's. "You too Kelly."

The two girls sat down next to Casey entranced by her presence. "So, how do you know my brother?" Rynn asked picking up a finger sandwich.

Casey wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, when in reality she came here to see Max. "Well I met your brother when I was 15, we dated for a while."

Rynn choked on her sandwich when she heard that. Kelly started beating her on the back trying to help her out. When she stopped choking, she patted her friend on the shoulder, "Thanks Kelso." Kelly nodded in response.

"Sorry about that. It's just my brothers been gay for years! So I was a little surprised. I only wish I new more about Maxine over here," she said motioning to Max.

Casey laughed lightly at the name Rynn had given him. "Well I can always help you out there. I dated Max too," that time it was Kelly who reacted. She spewed her drink all over Max.

All three of the girls and Scott looked at Max waiting for him to react to the cold Rasberry Tea that was just spewed all over his Ralph Lauren polo sweater. He looked down at the reddish brown stain forming on his yellow polo shirt. He looked up at Kelly teary eyes and tight lips. "Come on, Maxi I'm sure it'll come out. It's not like the poor girl did it on purpose," Scott called after Max as he ran up the stairs.

_Okay then. Things are getting a little weird up in here, _Casey thought. _Max crying? Wow._

"Wow Kelso, way to go. Not only did you ruin his Ralph Lauren shirt, but you made him cry," Rynn said amazed at her friend. "Good going!" she said preparing to high five her friend.

"Ralph? I like that name," Kelly said mostly to herself.

While Scott and Rynn attempted to clean up the spill on the couch and floor, the doorbell rang. Casey sprang to her feet. "I'll get it!" she opened the door and was very tempted to close it again when she saw who was standing there.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Now, is that anyway to treat your _brother_?" Derek asked as he smirked at Casey pushing himself into the house.

* * *

"So are you ready to go or what? Ralph is waiting in the car," Derek said annoyed. 

"Well why don't you have him come in and help Casey with her bags," Scott came around the corner with a big smile on his face.

Casey couldn't help but snicker at the look on Derek's face when he saw Scott. "Scott? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But, I know what you're doing here. I however, live her," Scott said amused at Derek's gaping mouth.

"Anyways, girls why don't you come and help Casey with her bags?" Scott said motioning Rynn and Kelly to come into the entryway.

Derek rolled his eyes as he stepped further into the house to get a good look at it, as the two young girls picked up at least one of Casey's bags.

The one Kelly had picked up seemed to be a bit heavy for her, but she continued outside to Derek's car anyways.

"Derek! Come on, let's go," Casey said in a hushed but urgent voice.

Derek sighed and pushed himself past Casey not bothering to grab a bag.

"So, _your _Derek?" Rynn asked as Derek came up beside her.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rynn," she said struggling to get the plush pink bag under her left arm to shake Derek's hand.

He ignored her hand. "Pleasure," he said off handedly.

"_Jack ass_."

"What was that?" Derek asked not really paying attention to the girl, as he was stunned to see Ralph coming up from behind him with two pink bags in his arms.

"Dude, why aren't you helping?" Ralph asked as he walked up to Derek.

"Why should I?" Derek asked as though Ralph's question was stupid.

"Uh dude, because you're the guy, and you shouldn't be making these girls do it," he said motioning to Rynn. Then he noticed Kelly stumbling to the car. He shook his head at Derek's rudeness and tried to catch up with the girl struggling with the large suitcase.

Kelly was proud for making it as far as she did; for the bag was a lot heavier then she thought it would be. A few more steps and she would have made it to the car. However, the next step she took caused her to tumble forward from the weight of the bag on her right arm. "AHHH!" she yelped as she started to fall.

She tensed up and flinched waiting for the hard fall she knew was coming, but was surprised when she felt arms under her back. She squinted one eye open afraid to look. But, once she saw the _cute _guy that was holding her, she got a goofy smile on her face. "Hi," she half whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah thanks," Kelly responded to him, becoming a little uncomfortable for he was still holding on to her.

The guy realized how awkward the situation was becoming and slowly set her up strait. "Thanks. Um, I'm Kelly by the way," she said out stretching her and.

"I'm Ral-" he was cut off as Derek pushed in between the two making them fly apart by a few feet.

"Casey get out of the drivers seat!" he yelled running towards the car. Casey stuck her tongue out a Derek, and locked the doors and as he reached for the handle. "Casey, unlock the car!"

Kelly laughed at how cute the two were being. "Yeah so anyways, I'm Ralph," he said finally taking her hand and shaking it.

Kelly whipped her head to look at him. "Ralph? That's a nice name," she said swooning in the inside.

There was a honk from Derek's car. The two looked towards it to see that Derek had tossed Casey into the back seat, and was now motioning for Ralph to come on. "Oh, well I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Kelly."

Kelly watched as he made it to the car. "Oh, by the way! I like your shoes!" Ralph called to her as he closed the car door.

_My shoes? _Kelly looked down at her fuzzy pink slippers in confusion.

**Well, that is the end of chapter one. I hope you like it. The next chapter will have A LOT of Derek and Casey in it. A lot more then this one. And I'm introducing some new characters who are based off of real people. I'll post upon reviews.**

**Later days : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own lwdizzle. I do however own Rynn, and I wish I owned Kelly. Wait, Kelly can I own you? **

Casey sat in the backseat rolling her eyes at Ralph. Since he'd gotten in the car he hadn't stopped talking about Kelly. "I mean if I hadn't have been there, she would have fallen and broken something…"

Casey made eye contact with Derek in the review mirror. She could tell by the look in Derek's eyes that he was just as annoyed with Ralph as she was. "…and dude, she was so-"

"Ralph dude, could try not to make me lose my lunch?" Derek said turning the car.

"_Dude, _why would you lose your lunch? Hot girl makes Derek lose his lunch? That's not a line you hear everyday."

"Isn't Kelly a bit young for you?" Casey asked finally losing her patients with him.

"Uh, what is she like 16, 17? That's not young. That's _just _old enough. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't mind-"

"Get out," Derek said, pulling the car over in front of Smelly Nelly's

"What?" Ralph looked at Derek confused as hell.

"I said get out! Shoo, be gone," Derek, said moment away from kicking him in the face to get him out of his car.

"Jeez, no need for you to get your princess panties in a royal twist," Ralph scurried out of the car when he saw the look on Derek's face.

"Yeah, you better run," Derek called after him.

Casey rolled her eyes at how childish the two were being. _They haven't changed since high school, _she thought.

They sat in awkward silence for a long while, as they got closer to their house. Casey was dreading seeing her mom. She really didn't want to tell her what happened. But she knew at some point she had to tell someone.

"So Casey," Derek said as she made her way to the front seat. "What are you doing back here anyways?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she replied buckling her seatbelt.

"Well _excuse me_ for caring. I just wanted to know what my _dear stepsister _was doing home. When she's _supposed _to be in college making it big," he said turning onto their street.

Casey whipped her head around to look at him in distaste. "You don't get to _care _about what I do. We're not related and we haven't seen each other in 2 years. So why don't you and I just ignore each other like we usually do?"

Derek looked at Casey surprised at her outburst. "Why are you getting so defensive?" Derek said pulling up in their driveway

"I'm not," she said getting out of the car, and rushing towards the front door to get away from Derek and in sensuous questions.

She unlocked the front door as fast as she could and left Derek outside by the car to get her stuff. She rushed up to her room. When she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. A game room, with a pool table? _When was this decided, _she thought. Since she _really _needed a place to think, she settled for Derek's room. She went to the familiar door next to the bathroom, where she saw the keep out sign. She didn't bother knocking, as she opened the door. It was cleaner then she remembered. Less cluttered, and not as smelly. It actually smelled like the rain forest again. _Mom must have raided it after he moved out, _she thought.

She walked over to his bed and slowly laid herself down. Her head was in the middle of his pillow with her arms crossed over her chest like a corps. She sighed as she heard the front door open, and close. A few minutes later Derek appeared in the doorway with _all five _of her bags. He dropped them onto the floor in front of his desk.

Derek scooted her feet over and sat down. "Okay, what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on. Now will you please go away so I can get some sleep?" she asked pleading with her eyes for him to leave her alone.

"One, you're not sleeping in my bed. Two, I've lived in the same house as you for almost 5 years. So, I think I can tell when something's bothering you. So, spill."

Casey sighed and sat up, so that she was just a few inches away from touching Derek's thigh with her own. "Okay."

They sat there in silence for a few moments as Casey tried to think of what to say and how to say it. "Well are you going to talk, or just sit there and ponder all evening?" Derek said with laughter in his voice.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to think of where to start."

"Why don't you start with what you're doing back home?"

Casey sighed again and turned more towards Derek, ready to finally talk. "I couldn't hack it." Derek looked at her confused. "I went to school in New York to make my dreams come true, and make something of my life. But, there are so many people there better than me, and I got so into trying to become a better dancer. I took more dance classes and worked myself to the bone. But, in doing so, I missed a lot of my classes, and tests and stuff…" she trailed off waiting for Derek's reaction.

"So you failed a few classes. What does that matter? You can just make them up right?"

"I wish it was that easy Derek. But, I was there on a honors scholarship," he looked at her confused. "As in a scholarship for my grades Derek."

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"Well, in failing my classes I lost my scholarship. Which means I also lost my dorm and any chances I had at returning to that school."

"So that's why your back home? Because you quit school?" Derek asked still not completely comprehending what she was saying.

"I didn't quit school. I, um… I used up all my scholarship money on dance classes. So I have to pay them back all the money I used. Which is why I'm here," she finished.

"How are you going to pay them off with no job?" Derek asked.

"I was thinking of getting a job here in town. Live with mom for a while so I don't have the extra bills to pay so I can save up some my money to pay them back."

They sat there in silence until Derek's phone went off. "Hello… oh, hey Nora. Yeah I got her. No, no, no she's fine. How did the buying go? Ah yes!" Derek said pounding his fist in the air. "Thank you so much for finalizing the deal for me Nor. Yeah I'll see you when you get here…Naw tell Ed he can have the day off, if it's cool with Rach. Bye," Derek hung up his phone with a huge smile on his face. He turned to Casey and was taken aback a bit like he forgot she was there.

"What was that about?" Casey asked.

"Um, just my business," Derek muttered not looking her in the eyes.

Casey squinted at him. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What…they want you to take the rolls!" Derek added the last part out of nowhere. Casey looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. Derek sighed, "Okay, I sort of have my own business. It kind of opened about two years ago. Its kind of a calamari restaurant and/or stand."

Casey looked at him wide eyed. "Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"I don't know. I asked the family not to tell you."

"Why?" she asked sounding almost hurt.

"I don't know. Embarrassed maybe?"

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Because I didn't go to college like you or our parents did."

Casey scoffed. "Yeah well, look how that turned out for me."

Derek smiled at her lightly. "Yeah well that wasn't really your fault. I mean it's not like you failed on purpose."

Casey gave him a sort of guilty look. "You failed on purpose?" he asked surprised.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to come home. College wasn't for me. At least that college wasn't," she looked down disappointed in herself.

"Wow I never thought you thought that way."

"Well I do…" as she trailed off, a thought occurred to her. "Derek…" he turned to look at her and knew by her face what she was thinking.

"No,"

"Come on Derek please?" she said with her puppy dog pout.

"Do you practice that face in the mirror?"

"…Yes. Now will you higher me or not?"

Derek sighed in frustration. "Under two conditions," she perked up instantly. "One, you go through all the training I need you to go through. We both know how much training you need. I mean I don't want to re-live Smelly Nelly again. And two…"

He smiled at he wickedly and he knew what was coming. "Derek no!" Casey said firmly.

"Say it," he said with a smirk.

"Please don't make me say it," she said through gritted teeth.

Derek acted like he was getting up to leave. "Okay fine!" he turned to her with his arms crossed. "Derek, you are smarter than I am," she said with a disgusted look on his face.

He sighed in contentment. "…Only about calamari," Casey muttered to the side.

"What was that?" Derek asked her.

"Nothing!" Casey said acting as though she didn't say anything.

The two then sat there in an awkward silence. "So uh, kind of funny about Ralph, huh?" Derek said making conversation.

"Heh, yeah. I've never seen him act like that about a girl since Amy."

"Yeah and he used the shoe line…" Derek said shaking his head at his friends naive ness.

"There's a shoe line?" Casey asked confused. The two of them looked at each other and soon busted up laughing.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. Well Rachers I mentioned you. Yay! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I couldn't get the words out the way I wanted them. Oh and sorry for any typos. I always double check, but I seem to miss thing, as does my spell check.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so besides me not getting very many reviews cries , I'm quite happy with the way this story is going. It's going to be a little long. I'm thinking ten chapters, but I'm not sure. I post upon reviews. Not like a lot. More around 5ish. Oh and the italics in this chapter are thoughts and "day dreams".**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own lwdizzle. And sadly, Kelly told me I couldn't own her either :(****. What about you Rach, can I own you?**

Casey and Derek stayed in his room for the rest of the evening talking. Casey was just glad that she didn't have to face her mom yet. But, luckily she had a job to fall back on when her mom brought on the yelling.

"So what was Scott doing at Max's earlier anyways?" Casey sighed, hoping that he wasn't going to ask her that.

"Uh, well funny you should ask that actually…"

"Why is it funny?" he asked confused.

"You are going to laugh, _so hard_," Casey started, "You see, Max and Scott are partners."

"At what? Max doesn't work." Derek said in a duh tone.

"No Derek like their seeing each other."

"Well of course they are, they have eyes you know. I mean we're seeing each other."

Casey looked at Derek surprised. "Um, Derek your not understanding what I'm trying to say."

Derek gave her another confused look. "God you're so stupid! Their _gay_!" Casey said rolling her eyes. Casey watched as Derek formed a deer in the headlights look. _What are you thinking Derek? _Casey thought wondering what was going through his head. 

Derek sat there in internal shock. Gruesome thoughts were running through his mind. _Gay? What do gay people even do? Knit? _He thought. Then the picture went through his head.

_Max and Scott were sitting on their plush red bed set staring into each other's eyes. Scott picked up the remote to the stereo and pressed play. The two jumped up on the bed and started dancing to Low in their white briefs. Apple bottom jeans-_

Derek jumped up from the bed in horror from his thoughts. "Scax? Grossss!"

Casey looked at him in complete surprise. "Scax?"

"Uh what? I didn't say that," he said.

"Uh yeah you did," Casey said laughing.

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, I have to go. I have work to do," he said grabbing his jacket off the floor and walking towards the floor.

"Wait! Where is my mom exactly? And when is she getting here?" Casey asked realizing no one else would be home if he left.

"She's in Newfound Land, and she wont be back for another 3 days."

"Why is she in Newfound Land?"

"She's taking care of some business for me at my northern location. Now, if you'll excuse me I have my own business to take care of."

Casey sighed as he opened the door. "Oh, and I'll see you at work tomorrow at 8."

**CSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOL**

The next morning Casey was up and ready before anyone else in the house was awake. Not that that wasn't abnormal or anything. She was just excited to be starting her new job at the-. _Wait I don't even know the name of the place I'm employed? _She sighed in frustration at Derek.

"Casey? When did you get here?"

She turned from the island in the middle of the kitchen to see George. "You didn't know I was here?" he slowly shook his head no. "Oh well, I'm here. For a while actually…"

George looked at her confused. "What about school?"

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it right now. Not until mom gets here."

"Oh of course I understand. But, where are you staying?" George said the last part a little cautiously not sure of her reaction to her new 'room'.

"I know what you guys did to my room George, and I'm fine with it. Oh, and I'm staying in Derek's room."

"Oh, I thought I heard Derek last night."

"Yeah he dropped me off here, and got me a job!" she said clapping her hands together in excitement.

"A job? Where at exactly?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure of the name actually. I just know Derek owns the place."

George's eyes widened. "Your working for Derek?"

"Uh yeah," Casey said in a 'why do you care tone'.

"Oh well then I suppose Edwin can take you to work, since you obviously don't have a car if Derek brought you home."

"Edwin can drive? Since when?"

"Since he turned 16, about 7 months ago."

"Oh wow."

There was an awkward silence in the room after that. George and Casey never really talked much so the silence wasn't too bad.

'"Casey!"' before she knew what was happening 6 pairs of arms was wrapped around her.

"Um, hi?" the three younger kids backed away from her. "Oh my god! You guys are all grown up!" she quickly pulled Marti, Lizzie and Edwin back into a hug.

"Yeah it's nice to see you to Case, but uh I have to get to work. So could you please let go," Edwin said his voice straining from how tight Casey was holding him.

"Oh sorry," she let them go. "Ah, Ed you cant really leave yet."

"I have to go now! I can't be late. There's a meeting this morning and Derek will kill me."

"Yeah well Derek will kill me too if I'm late my first day on the job."

"But I- heh?"

"I'm kinda of working for Derek," she said too afraid to look at her siblings to see there reactions.

"Wow that's um-" Edwin started.

"Really ah-" Lizzie continued.

"Awesome!" Marti finished for the three of them.

"Right well we better getting going then eh?"

**CSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOLCSOL**

Casey sat in Edwin's car in shock as he got out. She couldn't believe it, no wonder Derek didn't tell her the name of his business. In big bold letters above her head read, **Calamari Klutz**.

She stormed out of the car ready to give Derek a piece of her mind. She slammed open the door ready to yell, when she saw all the people and how _nice _the restaurant was set up.

"What's the matter Case, cat got your tongue?" Derek said greeting her at the door.

"Calamari Klutz," was all she could get out.

"What's your point?"

"…You used on of your nicknames for me, as part of the name of your restaurant?"

"What's your point?" he said again.

Casey rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. So what is this anyways? Like some sort of intervention?"

Derek laughed at her. "It's called a meeting with all my employees."

Casey made and oh shape with her mouth. She recognized some of the people sitting around the table. There was Sam, Ralph, and of course Edwin and Derek.

"Casey follow me," Derek said motioning to the table. The two of them walked up to a girl who looked to be about their age. "Casey this is Rachel. Rach, this is the _one _I was telling you about."

Rachel out stretched her hand to Casey. "Well it's nice to meet you Casey. Looks like were going to be spending a lot of time together."

Casey looked at Derek confused. "Well, since you're my new _trainee _I couldn't start you off here," he said motioning around him. "So for the time being your going to be working at our mall location."

Casey looked at Derek in disgust. "The mall? You want me to work at the mall?"

"Yes. You'll be working there with Edwin and Rachel. She's the boss at that location."

Casey couldn't believe it. She should have known it was too good to be true. There was just no way Derek could ever really be nice. "When do I start?"

**Okay so this turned out WAY different then I had originally gone. This chapter was mostly filler. The next one will be MUCH better. I'm sorry for the long update; I will definitely update faster this time.**


End file.
